leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
德莱厄斯/技能数据
}} Darius, the Hand of Noxus is a champion in League of Legends.Champion Sneak Peek, Darius the Hand of NoxusMorello confirms Darius as a Fighter Abilities (+0.3 per bonus attack damage) magic damage over 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. Darius gains 5% movement speed for each bleeding enemy champion. |innatedetail = Hemorrhage is a passive ability that causes Darius' autoattacks and damaging abilities to debuff enemy units hit. While active, the debuff deals magic damage to the affected target over 5 seconds. Additionally, Darius gains 5% bonus movement speed for each enemy champion affected by Hemorrhage while the debuff persists. Hemorrhage can stack up to 5 times. * Hemorrhage does not proc spell vamp or . * * * Hemorrhage can be cleansed by a Quicksilver Sash ** This prevents his ultimate from dealing bonus true damage * Hemorrhage places a floating visual effect around affected targets. These units gain one red blood drop for each Hemorrhage stack. ** Champions with 5 stacks gain an additional visual effect above their heads. * Hemorrhage does not work on turrets or other structures. * Hemorrhage cannot be applied through summoner spells or item actives. * Hemorrhage deals damage every second over its duration, for a total of 5 ticks of damage. * Consecutive attacks on the same target will refresh Hemorrhage's duration and stack it up to 5 times. * The movement speed gained from Hemorrhage does not increase with the number of stacks on enemy champions. It is a flat 5% per bleeding champion. |firstname = Decimate |firstinfo = (Active): Darius deals physical damage to all nearby enemies in a circle around him. Champions in the outer half of the ability are struck by the blade, taking 50% additional damage. *'Cost:' 40 mana *'Range:' 425 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Decimate is a point blank area of effect ability that deals physical damage to all enemy units in a wide area around Darius. Additionally, enemy champions hit by the outer radius of the ability take 50% additional damage. * Decimate has no casting time and does not interrupt movement. * Enemies struck by Decimate have one stack applied to them. |secondname = Crippling Strike |secondinfo = (Active): Darius' next basic attack deals additional damage and slows the target's movement and attack speed for 2 seconds. Crippling Strike's base cooldown is reduced by 1 second for each stack of Hemorrhage on the target. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Range:' 125 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Crippling Strike is an autoattack modifier that causes Darius' next autoattack within 5 seconds to deal additional physical damage and slow the target's attack speed and movement speed for 2 seconds. Hemorrhage stacks reduce this ability's base cooldown by 1 second each. * * * Crippling Strike resets Darius' attack timer upon activation. * Hemorrhage stacks reduce Crippling Strike's base cooldown. ** Percentage cooldown reduction from items, runes or masteries is calculated after the base reduction from Hemorrhage. * The attack triggering Crippling Strike can deal a critical strike, but the bonus damage from the ability is additive and is affected by the critical damage multiplier. * The target of Crippling Strike has one stack applied to it. |thirdname = Apprehend |thirdinfo = (Passive): Darius gains armor penetration. |thirdrows = 2 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Darius pulls in all enemies in front of him. *'Cost:' 45 *'Range:' 550 |thirdlevel = |thirdlevel2 = |thirddetail = Apprehend passively grants Darius percentile armor penetration. When activated, Apprehend is an instant pass-through conic skillshot that pulls all enemies in the target area towards Darius and turns them to face him. * * will negate Apprehend's pull. * Apprehend has a brief channel time (~0.5s) upon cast before it activates. * Apprehend's pull cancels channeled spells such as 's . * The effect's pull does not act as a disable. * Since Apprehend does not deal any damage, it will not apply to targets hit. |ultiname = Noxian Guillotine |ultiinfo = (Active): Darius leaps to target enemy champion and strikes a lethal blow, dealing true damage. For each stack of Hemorrhage on the target, Noxian Guillotine deals an additional 20% damage. The cooldown is refreshed if Noxian Guillotine kills the target. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 475 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Noxian Guillotine is a targeted ability that causes Darius to jump onto the targeted enemy champion, dealing true damage. This damage is increased by 20% for each stack of Hemorrhage that is active on the target. Additionally, Noxian Guillotine's cooldown is refreshed if it deals the killing blow. * Noxian Guillotine has a brief channel time (~0.5s) upon cast before it activates, during which he jumps into the air. During this time, Darius is targetable and can be killed, cancelling the ability. * If the target is killed during the animation, the skill's cooldown will not start. * Noxian Guillotine will miss if the target is out of sight range. * Darius can follow enemies who move large distances during the animationhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaNrWymHTIY Noxian Guillotine bug with recall * Darius can be stunned during the animation, which will cancel the ability. *If Noxian Guillotine is blocked by a spell shield, the cooldown will not reset. * The target of Noxian Guillotine gains one stack. This is applied after the ability's damage is dealt, and will not affect Noxian Guillotine's damage. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄技能数据 Category:英雄技能数据